Fer' Better, or Worse
by MetroXLR99
Summary: With the death of his true father hanging on her conscience, Bunnie struggles to admit the truth to her adoptive human son.. as well as deal with the return of her Uncle, Beauregard Rabbot, and his apparent siding with Darkness. [AU]
1. Part I

**Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega/Archie Comics/DiC/Yuji Naka**

* * *

><p><em><strong>BZZZ! BZZZ! BZZZ!<strong>_

a female figure was slowly awoken by the blaring noise of an alarm clock.

"nngh..eh? grrr.."

still groggy, the figure reached out and carefully shut the device off. silencing the sound.  
>she then rose up from the covers..revealing herself to be a light brown anthro rabbit with a robotic arm.<p>

she arched out her back, and yawned real loudly. she then looked at the digital clock. her vision blurred at first, but eventually came into focus.

"Four Forty-Eight?" began Bunnie, who spoke in a 'southern draw' "GOODNESS, Ah' overslept!"

Bunnie got out of bed (revealing that she had robotic legs) and sprinted for the bathroom.

looking into the mirror..she gasped. "Landskakes, Ah'm a walkin' Disaster!" Bunnie grabbed a can of hairspray, and sprayed some on her blonde hair bangs, as well as her long rabbit ears.

taking a brush in hand, she gently brushed her frizzy looking fur and hair, until it was all straight.

"ah..much better. Girl can't go out lookin' like the losin' side of a rodeo."

after several minutes or so, the Cyborg Rabbit left the bathroom, quickly got dressed and left the bedroom.  
>she walked down the upstairs walkway, until she reached a door that sported crude crayon drawings taped to it.<p>

pausing for a moment..Bunnie gently tapped at the door with her bionic hand. when she got no response, she gently turned the knob and opened the door.

Inside was a room that could only belong to a child. and, nestled in bed, still fast asleep, was a little boy no more than six years of age.

though, the oddest thing about this child was that he wasn't a rabbit, or any other type of anthropomorphic animal.

he was a HUMAN child.

Bunnie quietly walked over to the sleeping boy. she stopped at his bed, taking a moment to look at him.  
>a smile formed on her furry face, and she gently drew out her only non-robotic hand and ran her fingers through his dark blonde hair.<p>

"peter.." began Bunnie, speaking softly "wake up, baby..it's tah'me to get up."

Peter's blue eyes fluttered open. he yawned real wide, and stretched out his arms.  
>looking up, the boy saw the "rabbot" standing over him..and, smiled wide.<p>

"MOMMY!" exclaimed the child, sitting up and hugging Bunnie tightly.

Bunnie in turn embraced the child. "good mornin', sweetheart." Bunnie then parted from him. "Or, should ah' say: "Good Afternoon." It's past four, darlin."

"It IS?!" said Peter, surprised.

"Don't you worry yer' sweet lil' head none, baby. It's momma's fault you overslept."

"oh..Okay!" said Peter, who smiled happily. "Can I play at Cream's house, today?!"

"Sure, hon. Ah' actually need you ta' stay there anyways." said Bunnie "Momma's joints are gettin' "creaky", and Ah' need ta' git'em oiled out over at Roter's." Bunny emphasized this by flexing her bionic arm..which indeed made a squeaky sound as it moved.

"Okay, Mommy. I promise to be good while you're gone."

Bunnie smiled at the boy whom she loved as if he were her real son. "Ah' know you will be..you ALWAYS are."

Bunnie finally leaned down, and gave Peter a hug. "ah' love you, peter..So Much." said Bunnie, whose eyes were wetting.

"I love you too, mommy." said Peter, hugging Bunnie back. This affection only intensified the moisture in Bunnie's eyes.

she quickly wiped her tears away, and parted from Peter. "Well..git dressed, Ah'll phone Vanilla, and let her know ya'll be comin' over soon."

"Okay." said Peter, as he leapt out of bed. Bunnie smiled at him. then, finally turned and left the room.

As Bunnie walked slowly down the stairs..her mind began to wander.

("Six Years..") mused Bunnie in her head ("Has it really been that long? Six Years since that horrible war..Six Years since you gave yer' life to save mine. Six Years since..since th' promise Ah' made to you. to take care of yer' youngin', and raise him as if he were mah' own.")

Bunnie at last reached ground level. she froze in her steps, her shakey hand still clutching the railing.  
>she was staring off, a zoned out look in her eyes as she recounted the violent death of Peter's biological father.<p>

as a tear fell down her cheek, darkening the fur. Bunnie mused yet again.

("Fer' Six Years ah've kept mah' promise to you..and, Ah' will continue to keep mah' promise until the day Ah' die.  
>Ah' love that boy..he may not be mine, or even mah' own kind, but he IS Mah' Son..an' Ah' am his Momma..")<p>

Bunnie at last released the railing. she then looked up at the cealing..and, wondering if "HE" could see her from wherever he was.

"Are you proud of me?" asked Bunnie to open air "Have Ah' done'a good job raising yer' son?, being a good momma? PLEASE tell me Ah' have..Ah'm doin' mah' very best."

Bunnie's eyes wetted again. "please..tell me."

Bunnie was jolted from her brooding be a high voice. "MOMMY!"

"GAH!" Bunnie looked, and saw Peter skip along past her.

the human child then looked up at who he truly believed to be his mother. "I'm READY, Mommy!"

"Uhh..oh-Okay, darlin." began Bunnie, feeling rattled "j-just watch some cartoons, while Ah' go call Vanilla."

"Okay!" Peter then skipped off to the TV Room.

Bunnie exhaled, attempting to calm herself down. she then took one last look at Peter as he turned on the television, and watched Tiny Toon Adventures.

finally, she turned and walked into the kitchen..and, grabbed a phone. using the Speed Dial, she waited as the dial tone rang.

(("Hello!?")) said a pleasant voice

"Vanilla?, Hi..It's Bunnie, Bunnie D'Coolette."

(("Oh, HI, Bunnie! How are you doing today?!"))

Bunnie smiled. "Just fine Vanilla. Listen, Ah' hafta drop by Rotor's place for a 'tune-up', an' Ah' was hoping you could watch Peter fer' me while ah'm gone."

(("Of Course, Bunnie..You know how I feel about that darling boy of yours. and, my little Cream just ADORES him."))

Bunnie breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Vanilla. Yer' a Lifesaver."

(("Hey, what are friends for!?"))

"I'll be by soon ta' drop him off. Bye."

(("Okay, See you then."))

With that, Bunnie hung up the phone. she then smiled as she walked into the living room.

"Okay, Peter. time ta' go."

"AW, MOM! The show just started!"

"You can watch it at Cream's House."

"But I'll MISS IT!"

"You've already seen this show hundreds of times. and, They're all reruns, ANYWAY!"

"B-But, MOMMY-!"

"Now, PETER. Don't you sass yer' Momma." said Bunnie sternly. "Ah' need to see Rotor, an' Ah' already told Vanilla that ah'd bring you right over. Ah' ain't gonna make 'em wait no thirty minutes."

Peter looked down. his cheeks red. "y-you're right..I'm sorry, mommy."

Bunnie smiled as she picked her son up, holding him in her arm. "Ah' know, sweetheart. Ah' know yer' a good boy..Ya' just sometimes forget that."

Bunnie then grabbed the remore control with her bionic arm, and switched the TV off. "Good thang Ah'm here to remind you of that, huh?" said Bunnie with a light chuckle.

Peter giggled as Bunnie carried him out the door. she put him down, and preceeded to lock the door.

"Come on, Mommy! LET'S GO!" exclaimed Peter, who ran for the street.

"PETER!" shouted Bunnie

Peter stopped right at the curb. he watched at the cyborg rabbit marched right up to him. "Now, WHAT have Ah' always taught you!?"

Peter took a moment to think. "Umm..Always say "Please" and "Thank You?"

Bunnie eyed the human child. "Funny..NOW, let's hear th' Right Answer."

Peter looked down at his feet, embarrassed. "um..L-Look both ways before crossing the street."

"and, NEVER cross th' street without a Grown Up you can Trust..Namely ME!" added Bunnie

"i'm sorry, mommy.." said Peter, timidly. "I was just..E-Excited."

Bunnie took Peter's hand, gripping is gently, but tightly. "Ah' know, Peter..but, you have ta' be more CAREFUL! What if a car came speeding by as you ran across the street?!, Do you know how much it'd hurt mommy to watch you get hurt?!..or, KILLED!?"

"Aw, Mom..No cars speed around HERE. That's in the Big City!"

Bunnie looked down at Peter sternly. "That doesn't mean It can't happen HERE. Accidents can happen ANYwhere."

Bunnie then knelt down to Peter's level, placing both her hands on Peter's sholders.

"Peter, PLEASE..just Promise Me you'll be more careful." Bunnie's eyes began to wet as she spoke. "Ah' love you, baby. an, if Anythang bad even happened to you..Ah' just don't know what Ah'd do."

Peter stared as his mother began to cry..which made HIM feel sad. "D-Don't cry, Mommy! I..I'm sorry!, I promise I won't ever do It again!"

Bunnie smiled through her tears..then, gave Peter a quick kiss. "Good boy. Now, let's go."

With that, Bunnie rose up, took Peter's hand and upon looking at the Left and Right sides of the street..began to cross it together.

Once they successfully reached the house on the other side of the street, Bunnie let go of Peter's hand and let him sprint over to the front porch.

she walked up to him, and smiled as the young child tried to reach the doorknocker that was clearly out of reach from his short legs and arms.

Bunnie then proceed to pick him up, and lift him high enough to reach it. "There..NOW try."

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

Bunnie put Peter down, and waited patiently. In no time at all, the door opened and Bunnie was greeted by a cream colored rabbit female with long 'floppy' ears.

"Hi, Vanilla." said Bunnie.

Vanilla smiled warmly. "Hello, neighbor." Vanilla then looked down at Peter. "and, Hello to you TOO, Peter." said the rabbit, as she bent down to Peter's level.

"Hi, Miss 'Nilla!" exclaimed Peter, happy as a clam

Vanilla chuckled to herself. "My name is "VANILLA", dear."

"OKAY, Miss 'Nilla!"

Vanilla exhaled sharply, then rose back up. "oh, well..you'll learn."

"Ah'll try not to take Too Much of yer' time. Vanilla." said Bunnie

Vanilla smiled at Bunnie. "Take all the time you need. Cream just loves having him around."

Peter looked up at Vanilla. "Where is Cream!?"

"She's in her room with Cheese..Waiting for you."

"OKAY, I Love You, BUH-BYE!" exclaimed Peter, and he ran into the house.

Vanilla and Bunnie looked at one another. "Again..Thank You for doing this." said Bunnie

"It's not a problem, Bunnie. You just get your errands done, and don't worry about Peter: You know I'll look after him as if he were my very own baby."

Bunnie frowned at Vanilla's words..as they mirror words that SHE said not so long ago.

"yeah.." said Bunnie, trying to hide her sadness. "that's..That's comforting to know. Bye."

Bunnie turned, and left. as she departed from the house and headed back to her own..ghosts from her past echoed in her head.

(("bunnie..PLEASE, I-I-I need you to do something for me.

P-Peter..my son, I..I want you to look after him.

PLEASE, Bunnie..do this..f-for me. t-t-take care of my child."))

Tears flowed from Bunnie's eyes as the painful memory flash before her eyes.  
>she finally wiped her tears away, and attempted to bury the memory in her mind as she always had.<p>

but, the stinging pain in her heart STILL lingered.

Bunnie finally got into her minivan, started it up and drove off for Rotor's Lab at the outskirts of Emerald Town.

Bunnie was laying on an operatoring table as Rotor finished up with his tune-up.

"Okay..THERE. good as new." said the walrus, as he flipped his googles up "Just keep your joints well oiled, and you shouldn't have anymore problems."

"yeah..fine." said Bunnie, as she sat up.

Rotor eyed the "rabbot." "Is something wrong, Bunnie?"

Bunnie looked at her bionic hand as she flexed her robotic fingers. "no..nuthin's wrong."

Rotor gave Bunnie a look that told her that he wasn't convinced. "Come on, Bunnie..It's ME. We've known each other for a Long Time, and I know when something is bothering you..and, when your hiding it."

Bunnie just grumbled as she stared off.

"Is it about Peter?" began Rotor "Are things going okay with him?"

"he's FINE, ALRIGHT!"

Rotor eyed Bunnie again. "But, YOU'RE not..and, it DOES have something to do with him, doesn't it?"

Bunnie exhaled sharply, hanging her head low. "yeah." said Bunnie, meekly

Rotor put his tools away in his satchel. he then hopped onto the table, and sat right next to Bunnie.

"So..what's wrong?" asked Rotor, again.

Bunnie shut her eyes tight, trying to hold in her tears. pulling her ears back stressfully, she began to speak.

"Peter keeps lookin' like his daddy ev'ry day..Sometimes when I look at his sweet face, I feel like "HE" is looking back at me."

"Oh..I see." said Rotor, figuring out what the problem was.

Bunnie then looked down, staring at her robotic feet. "Peter asked me about his real parents once..being a human, he's smart enough ta' figure Ah'm not his real momma." Bunnie then cried a little. "and..uh-Ah' said he's was an Orphan, that Ah' adopted him."

"But, that's the truth, isn't it?"

"Not the WHOLE Truth!" snapped Bunnie, suddenly "He thinks Ah' either found him at Mah' doorstep like in some cheesy movie!, or that Ah' just went to an Orphanage, an adopted there..He doesn't know that Ah' held his daddy's hand when he died, and promised him that ah'd take care of his only son!"

Rotor stared at Bunnie, feeling a little bit nervous from her outburst. "Well..W-Why haven't you, then?"

Bunnie lowered her head, tears flowing from her eyes. "Because..Ah' killed him. Ah'm responsible fer' his daddy's death..How can Ah' possibly tell him that?!"

"Now, HOLD ON THERE, Bunnie! You did NOT kill Conrad Hauser. He took a shot from one of those Super SWATbots meant for you, he SAVED you."

"Exactly, Rotor: HE saved me, and died BECAUSE of me!"

"oh, Bunnie.." said Rotor, getting slightly annoyed

"AH' WASN'T EVEN SUPPOSE TO BE THERE!" shouted Bunnie, angry tears in her eyes

"Sally was th' one who wanted to see the G.U.N. Fortress. Ah' was only there to shut Geoffery up, and tag along as Sally Girl's "bodyguard."

an' when Station Square was attacked, AH' volunteered to accomapny the response team. Ah' didn't belong there, and Ah' KNEW IT, but Ah' went ANYWAY!

Ah' stupidly let that SWATbot put me in it's sights, an' Duke was blown apart tryin' ta' save STUPID ME!"

Bunnie finally buried her face in her hands, and cried hard.

"it's..all mah' fault (choke, sob) Peter's an orphan because of ME! ah'm responsible.."

"NO, Bunnie..you're not." said Rotor, sternly. placing his hand affectionately on Bunnie's shoulder.

"Whether you went with Sally that day or not wouldn't have mattered. during the Robotnik War, was made allies with the human resistance..and, we EACH visited the G.U.N. Fortress in our own time.

You went with that squad because you KNEW innocent people would have been killed if the SWATbots got through, and you wanted to do your part to protect them.

and, as for Duke, well..He was a soldier. he knew the risks. and, he showed true nobility is sacrificing himself to save someone he barely even knew."

"BUT-!"

"But NOTHING!, Listen Bunnie..What you are feeling is "Survivor Guilt", It's a common thing. You may think you are to blame, but your not..If you want to blame anyone for Duke's death, and Peter being an orphan, then Blame Robotnik, or Hugo Brass. THEY are the ones we were fighting.

But, don't blame yourself just because a good man died saving you."

Bunnie hung her head low, exhaling softly. Rotor then placed his hand on Bunnie's. "Bunnie..I think you should tell Peter the whole truth about his father. he deserves to know."

Bunnie looked at Rotor. "but, what if he hates me?! Ah' love that boy, Ah' don't want him hatin' me fer' the rest of his life!"

"Bunnie..Peter is NEVER going to hate you, he LOVES you. Why, don't you remember the time he got into a fight at school over one of the human students there calling you a "carrot eating vermin?!"

Bunnie chuckled half-heartedly at this. "yeah..Peter's eye was swollen for a week."

"EXACTLY! Peter adores you, Bunnie. and, if anything..You telling him the truth about his father will make him love you more."

Bunnie looked away. "How do ya' figure THAT?"

Rotor exhaled sharply. "Well..the way I see it is that Peter was a little orphan baby, and would have ended up alone in some orphanage had you not taken him in like you did.

You fed him, bathed him, clothed him. read him bedtime stories, and held him close when he was scared.  
>for six whole years he's had a loving mother in his life..which is alot more than he would have had if you'd never been there."<p>

Bunnie took a moment to ponder on this. she HAD been there for Peter..from the very start of his life when he was "born" though his toddler years, to Now.

she couldn't remember a time Peter was angry, or upset. she ALWAYS tried to make him happy, and protect him from harm.  
>She loved Peter as if he were her own son..and, Peter often treated her the same way.<p>

Bunnie then remembered one time when she felt sad over the anniversary of her parents deaths, and spent most of the day crying her eyes out.

then, Peter came along, and did whatever he could think of to get her to stop crying.  
>he gave her his favorite toy, hugged her tight and told her the same things She always said to him when he was upset.<p>

Bunnie had never felt so touched. Peter's simple acts of compassion just melted her heart like an ice cube in the desert sun.

wiping a tear from her eye, Bunnie looked at Rotor. "ye-Yer' right, Rotor, Peter DOES love me. an', Ah've been such a fool to doubt him."

"Hey, don't worry: It happens."

Bunnie then got up off the operating table. "Ah'm gonna tell him the truth TONIGHT. an' even if he does get upset..Ah'll be there fer' him, jus' as ah've Always Have."

Rotor smiled. "There you go, Bunnie."

Bunnie smiled weakly..but, then frowned again. "Still..Ah' really do feel bad about Duke. an' Ah' don't think ah'll EVER get over his death."

Rotor looked at Bunnie. "Well..he DID have other friends, like that "Roadblock" guy. Maybe you can try talking to him, or somebody else."

"Ah'll keep that in mind. But, fer' now..Ah'd better get back to Vanilla's house, and check up on Peter."

"Okay. See you around."

"Sure thang, Sugar."

with that, Bunnie turned and walked away.

as she exited the lab, and headed for her van, however..a tall, dark figure watched her from the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: This one took DAYS to do, but It was worth it.<strong>

** Anyway, this is a short story based on a concept that I thought up for my Sonic Universe Fanon. which focuses on Bunnie Rabbot, and follows the same concept as my Kitty Katswell and Andy Maxwell stories (I.E. an Anthro**

**Animal character adopting a Human Child.)**  
><strong>I should probably start by stating that the continuity of this story, and my main story entitled "Sonic Universe: Alan and<strong>

**Aleena" is debatable.**

** but, I did my best to make it almost like a sequel, with some reference made to the aftermentioned story.**

** Bottomline is that this "shot" is based on a concept that I will introduce in "SU:AaA" in which Bunnie is saved by a human**

**soldier, and adopts his son as a result of his sacrifice.**

** Readers may not said soldier is Conrad Hauser, AKA "Duke" from the G.I. Joe franchise..**

** This is intentional, as in SU:AaA, I wanted a large number of identifiable GUN Agents to be active as "Freedom Fighters"**

**during the Robotnik War (see "Sonic SatAM" for details) and, either from laziness, or a lack of creativity, I decided to borrow**

**characters from the Transformers and G.I. Joe franchise to serve these roles.**

** It seems like a good idea, and I see no reason why I shouldn't do this.**

** So, Anyways..Peter is "Duke's" son. and, Bunnie is his adoptive mother.**

** and, WHY did I choose Bunnie? well..I either it's the Southern Accent, her being a Cyborg Rabbit (or, "Rabbot."), or the fact**

**that's she's yet another girl who can kick $$..I just like the character, and I feel she's make a good mother to anyone.**

** The inclusion of Vanilla and Cream isn't just for giggles (you know, all three being Rabbits.) Peter and Cream's implied friendship is important, and is due to payoff into "something else" should I ever do any future**

**stories (and, I use that term loosely.)**  
><strong> Sharp readers may ALSO notice that Peter's favorite show is "Tiny Toon Adventures."<strong>

** Yeah..this was MY attempt at some humor. BUT, there is a method to such madness. Like the Sonic Universe, Looney Tunes**

**features an equal share of Human and Anthro Animal characters.**

** So, the chances of Looney Tunes existing as a form of entertainment in the Sonicverse is "probable" (Besides, Looney Tunes jokes and references have ALREADY been done in past Sonic Comics..So, Why Not?!)**

**At heart, this is yet another "interspecies" story involving a Human and Anthro. and, promotes diversity. **** though, instead of Romance, this is of Family.**  
><strong><br>NOTE: This story was originally much longer, and was to be a single one-shot. but, due to DA's "file size restrictions", I had to cut the story into TWO parts.**  
><strong> So, this is part ONE. Part Two may be released tomorrow.<strong>


	2. Part II

**Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega/Archie Comics/DiC/Yuji Naka**

** "You'll be in My Heart © Phil Collins/Disney Records**

* * *

><p>Bunnie drove up to Vanilla's House, and stopped at the curb.<br>she got out, made her way to the front porch, and gently knocked on the door.

the door opened, and Vanilla once again greeted her. "Oh, Bunnie. you're BACK."

"Ah' did say Ah' wouldn't be gone long." said Bunnie "So, how are thangs with Peter? He behavin' himself."

"Oh, of course!" said Vanilla, with a warm smile "Peter is such a good, sweet boy. He and Cream have spent the whole time you were gone playing games together."

"That's good." said Bunnie, as she entered Vanilla's house. "Ah'm so happy that Peter has at least ONE friend in his life."

Vanilla frowned at this. "yes..I know. though, I wouldn't lose hope at him making more friends someday."

Bunnie shrugged. "yeah, well..he IS a human whose momma happens to be a "rabbot." I expected things to be hard."

Vanilla placed her hand on Bunnie's shoulder, and smiled. "Well..no matter what happens, I hope you know that you can always count on me to help you."

Bunnie smiled. "Ah' know, Vanilla. Ah' know."

_**KNOCK!**_

_**KNOCK!**_

_**KNOCK!**_

Both Vanilla and Bunnie stared at the closed front door as somebody knocked it.

"Hmm..I wonder who that could be." said Vanilla, thinking out loud

Bunnie watched as Vanilla opened the door to see who was there.

"Hello?..c-can I help you?" said Vanilla, politely

"Certainly, Mah' dear." began what appeared to be a male in a trenchcoat and hat.

"Mah name is Beauregard..Beauregard Rabbot, an' Ah' was hoping you knew where Ah' might find a Bunnie Rab-"

Bunnie widened here eyes as she heard the stranger speak.

"U-Uncle Beau!?" blurted out Bunnie

Vanilla stepped back a bit, allowing Bunnie to see the strange visitor in full view.  
>Bunnie then gasped upon seeing the grizzled male rabbit that stood before them.<p>

Vanilla also looked at him..and, Indeed noticed a "family resemblance"  
>this 'Bearegard' had fur that was the same coloring at Bunnie's..though, even stranger was the fact that he too was a cyborg, as his right arm was robotic.<p>

"_BUNNIE!_" said Beauregard, as he entered the house "My-My-My..look how much ya've grown. Why the last Ah' saw of ya', you were barely tall enough ta' reach mah' ankle.

Now, yer' a full grown woman. an' purtier than all the wild flowers of the Southern Baronies."

Bunnie remained frozen in place as she continued to stare at her uncle whom she had not seen since she was a child.

"What's th' matter?" said Beauregard "Don't yer' dear 'Uncle Beau' git a hug from his darlin' niece?!"

Bunnie at last broke from her shock, and spoke. "S-Sorry, Uncle Beau. it's just..It's been so Long since-"

"Ah' know, Ah' know..since ya' ran away seventeen years ago." Beauregard placed his cane firmly into the floor. "truthfully, Ah' have mah' self ta' blame fer' that. when Ah' spoke ill of yer' deceased parents."

Bunnie let out a sharp breath, remembering the incident her uncle spoke of quite clearly. "eh-It's don't matter no more..The Past is **PAST**, and Ah've moved on."

Beauregard grinned. "Well..Ah'm certainly glad ta' hear you've risen above that old tiff. Maybe now we can bury th' past, and an' be a family again."

Bunnie eyed her uncle's bionic arm.

being a Cyborg herself, she'd learned to recognize certain types of robotics. So, she could tell the different between "roboticized" parts, and artificial ones..

..but, Beauregard's arm looked familiar. Shockingly familiar.

"yeah..p-perhaps."

Vanilla (who had been silent thus far) spoke up. "Won't you come into kitchen? I would be happy to bring you some snacks, so you and Bunnie can talk some more."

Beauregard briefly removed his hat, and respectfully bowed at Vanilla. "Ah' would be honored, Mah' dear."

Vanilla began to walk to the kitchen with Beauregard close behind.  
>Bunnie stared at her departing uncle, then at last followed him into the kitchen.<p>

As Vanilla fetched something from a refrigerator, Bunnie and Beauregard sat down at a table near a window.

"Here.." began Vanilla, who walked up with a plate "I have some Carrot Cake that you can have."

as Vanilla laid down the cake on the tabletop, Beauregard tipped his hat. "Much oblieged, Ma'am."

Vanilla smiled at him. "Anything for the uncle of my dear friend and neighbor."

Beauregard turned his attention back at Bunnie. "Ah' see yer' living well, Sweetheart."

Bunnie shrugged. "Ah' can't complain. Emerald Town is a peaceful place that's full of good people."

"Hm-Mm. Yes..Almost reminds me of the ol' plantation back home."

Bunnie looked at her uncle. "Speaking of, Where is Aunt Lulumae?"

Beauregard looked down. removing his hat, he exhaled sharply. "She's..no longer with us."

Bunnie felt a sick feeling in her stomach. "no. A-Aunt Lulu?.._GONE!?_"

Beauregard wiped a tear from his eye. "As you already know, Robotnik roboticized alot of us during th' Robotnik War eleven years ago..

Though, ev'ryone in the Southern Baronies were "unique" amongst other robians. he made us low-level military enforcers, equipped us with weapons an' programmed us to fight."

"yes..Ah' am aware that not all Robians were made into workers. that some served as soldiers." said Bunnie

"Well, Me an' yer' aunt were among them." continued Beauregard "We fought against the resistance..an' _THEY_ fought against us."

Beauregard tightened his grip as he thought back. "there were..Casualties. o-on **BOTH** sides. that's how Ah' lost mah' Cactus Flower."

"oh, you poor dear." said Vanilla, as she poured a glass of orange juice

Bunnie looked down, exhaling sharply. "Ah'm sorry, Uncle Beau..Ah' really am."

"Eh! don't worry about it. It's like ya' said: "Th' Past is PAST." best to move on, an' try not to think about it too much."

Beauregard took a piece of carrot cake, and took a bite of it. drinking some orange juice, he looked at Bunnie again.

"So.." began the rabbit "Is what Ah've heard true? were you _**REALLY**_ part of "Acorn's Rebels?"

Bunnie narrowed her eyes at the words her uncle used. "We are called _'FREEDOM FIGHTERS'_, Uncle. an' YES, Ah' was part of Princess Sally's resistance..In fact, ah' _STILL_ am."

Beauregard tapped at his glass stressfully. "an..what about th' rumors of you being married to a "D'Coolette?"

"**ANTOINE**, Uncle. his _NAME_ is Antoine."

Beauregard raised a bushy eyebrow. "Armand's kid?"

"Th' SAME." said Bunnie, who didn't like where this conversation was going "Now, how about YOU clarify a rumor AH' have been hearing."

Bunnie glared right at her uncle. "Is it true that YOU are a Grandmaster in the Dark Legion? th' SAME legion that wants to conquer Mobius, and turn everyone into brainwashed cyborgs!?"

Beauregard was silent as he glared right back at his niece. finally, he replied: "Ah' did what Ah' had to protect Mah' People..an' there YER' People, Too!"

"Sidin' with th' lesser of two evils is **STILL** sidin' with Evil, Uncle." said Bunnie, sternly

Beauregard slammed his glass down on the tabletop. "Don't lecture_ ME_ on ethics, Darlin' It's not like Ah' **WANT** to work with them..Ah' have no choice."

Vanilla darted her eyes nervously, not liking how tense this conversation was getting. NOT. ONE. BIT. "Oh, uhh..Won't you have some more of this loving cak-"

"Don't give me THAT!" exclaimed Bunnie "You have the same choice Ah' have."

"yeah..workin' with the Acorn Kingdom, and their D'Coolette lackies." said Beauregard, darkly

Bunnie stood up suddenly, looking her uncle square in the eye. "Did ya' come all this way ta' start _**ANOTHER**_ arguement, an' drive _ANOTHER_ wedge between us!?"

Beauregard eyed his niece. "NO, Bunnie..Ah' came to talk some sense into you, an' take you home with me."

Both Bunnie and Vanilla widened their eyes at this. "whut?"

"There is NUTHIN' Ah' value more than family, Bunnie." said Beauregard, sincerly "an' with mah wife, sister and her husband all gone..YER' th' only family Ah' have left."

Bunnie glared at her uncle. she hung her head low, then spoke sternly. "Uncle Beau..Ah' would love nothing more than to have us be a family again. but, Ah' am NOT gonna join up with the FLIPPIN' DARK LEGION!"

Beauregard stood up quickly, his face inches away from Bunnie's "But' you'd rather be th' lacky of a princess, whose family dominated and oppressed "US!"

"Enforcing laws to keep us honest HARDLY seems as oppressive as turning people into Robotic Slaves!"

"M-Mommy?"

Bunnie, Vanilla and Beauregard quickly looked, and saw two young children looking at them: a human boy with dark blonde hair, and a cream colored rabbit holding a light blue creature with a red bowtie.

"Why are you yelling, Mommy?" said Peter

Beauregard eyed Bunnie, a dumbfounded look on his face. Bunnie ignored her uncle's stares, and answered back to Peter. "Ah' wasn't yellin', sweetheart..Ah' was just "debating" some thangs, and it got tense. Sorry 'bout that."

Beauregard looked at the human child..then he looked at Bunnie, and then looked back at the boy again.

"B-Bunnie..why is this overlander child calling you it's "Momma?"

Bunnie glared at her Uncle, her eyes like daggers. she then walked over to Peter, and picked him up. "Because HE is mah' SON." said Bunnie, as she help Peter close. "(darkly) an' don't you Ever call him that again."

"Mommy..Whose THAT!?" said Peter, pointing at Beauregard.

Bunnie looked at her Uncle..who continued to stare at Peter as if he were some "alien." finally, she looked to Peter and replied: "Nobody, hon. Jus' Baron Beauregard of th' Southern Baronies."

Beauregard sunk in his chair. feeling slightly hurt at his own niece apparently "disowning" him as her uncle to this child.

"What's the "Sow-Urn Bare-Knees?" asked Peter, innocently

"Southern Baronies." corrected Bunnie "It's just a place where Ah' used to live when Ah' was yer' age."

"Oh!, I know that place!" exclaimed Cream "Mommy says that's where Daddy came from!"

Bunnie gave Vanilla a look..prompting the rabbit to march right over, and take Peter. "Come along, Children. Let's go play outside." said Vanilla

"OKAY, MOMMY!" exclaimed Cream, who jumped with joy

as Vanilla departed, Peter waved at Beauregard. "BUH-BYE, Mister Bear-Ron!"

Once Vanilla and the children were gone..Beauregard eyed his niece. "First you married a D'Coolette, NOW you have an Overlander fer' a Son!"

Bunnie remain silent as the grave. "Uncle..DON'T."

"Well, NOW Ah' see how you "got over" what Ah' said about yer' paren-"

"(SLAM!) SHUT UP, BEAU!" shouted Bunnie, who slammed the table top in rage.

For whatever reason, Beauregard did what Bunnie told him. Bunnie then exhaled sharply, letting all her stress and anger subside.

"Yes. Peter is one of the reasons Ah' got over you accusing mah' parents of sidin' with th' Overlanders durin' the Great War. cuz' Ah' came to realize that not all of them are Evil an' Heartless..so, if mah' parents DID do what you said, they must have had their reasons."

why, Ah' owe mah' life to a human. an' Ah've come to love Peter as if he were mah' own child..an' if you REALLY valued Family as much as you say you do, then you'd let go of yer' grudge against Humans an' accept Peter as yer' "Great Nephew."

Beauregard glared at Bunnie. "Do you know how many of us that HIS kind slaughtered during the Great War!? an' don't YOU be forgetin' that Robotnik is an Overlander, TOO!

Ah' will NEVER consider that WELP to be any kin of mine!"

Bunnie's eyes wetted. she then turned her back on Beauregard, her eyes shut tight.

"Ah' think you'd better LEAVE..Baron."

Beauregard looked down, sighing sharply. "yes. Ah' suppose Ah' should..Miss D'Coolette."

With that, the rabbit stood up, put his hat back on and made his way out..but, stopped short at the doorway.

"Perhaps someday..You'll come to yer' senses, an' come back ta' me." said Beauregard, solomely

Bunnie looked away. "Perhaps someday..you Will." said Bunnie, sadly

Beauregard just breathed out at this, then finally left..leaving Bunnie alone.

It was nightfall at Emerald Town..and, Bunnie was just finishing tucking Peter into his bed.

"There ya' go..Snug as a cute ol' bug in a lil' rug." said Bunnie, who gently touched Peter's nose like a button

"HEE-HEE-HEE! Stop that, Mommy..It tickles!"

Bunnie smiled slyly. "Does it, now?" Bunnie suddenly pulled Peter's shirt up and "blew" on his bare belly..making the boy laugh out loud.

"HAH! HA! HA!, N-NO! (chuckles) Ssss-STOP!" Bunnie eventually did. she then affectionately ruffled up his hair, and covered him up.

Bunnie then smiled warmly at Peter. "Ah' love you, son..ya' know that, right?"

"Uh-Huh!" said Peter. nodding his head "and, I love you too, Mommy."

Bunnie smiled at the boy snuggled in bed..then, she frowned and breathed out sharply.

"P-Peter..there's somethin' Ah' need to tell you. Somethin' that Ah' should have already told you."

Peter looked at Bunnie. his big, blue innocent eyes tugging at her heart. "What is it, Mommy?"

Bunnie paused, her lip quivering. She wasn't sure she wanted to do this..but, she HAD to.

Peter deserved to know the truth.

"eh-It's about..yer' father."

"Oh!, You mean you heard something from him!?" exclaimed Peter, excited "Is he finally coming back from his "Training" with Grandpa!?"

Bunnie sighed, knowing full well who Peter was refering to. "No, Peter. It isn't about Antoine..It's about YER' daddy. th' one who died."

Peter looked at Bunnie with wide eyes. "oh..OH!, so You know who he was!?"

Bunnie smiled weakly..then, nodded. "yeh-Yes, Sweetheart..Ah' do know who he was."

"Then, Tell me! Who WAS he!?"

Bunnie took a deep breath, and exhaled sharply. she looked and Peter, and began to tell him the truth that she kept buried deep inside for so long.

"His name was Conrad Hauser..but, ev'ryone who knew him called him "Duke." He was a soldier in G.U.N., who fought an' died durin' the Robotnik War."

Bunnie looked down. "uh..Ah' knew him."

"you DID!?"

Bunnie bit her bottom lip as she nodded.

"Only fer' a short while. It was durin' the final days of the war, an' Princess Sally had only just discovered that there were Other Humans who were fightin' Robotnik.

but, no sooner did we go see th' human resistance headquarters..Station Square was bein' attacked by an elite SWATbot Army. Commander Alan Zander ordered a squad to intercept them. Yer' daddy was among the troops, in fact HE was their leader..and, Ah..Ah' volunteered to assist them."

Bunnie paused for a moment, her emotions beginning to build up.

"Mommy?" Bunnie continued her story (while avoiding eye contact with Peter.)

"Ah' had never seen such death and destruction..the SWATbots seemed Faster, Smarter..STRONGER. Nuthin' like the ones Ah' was used ta' fightin'

One-bye-One, Ah' saw good men and woman fall..It was startin' to become less of fightin' them, and MORE of tryin' ta' stay alive!

Ah' didn't even see the SniperBot at it aimed it's weapon at me..but, yer' Daddy did."

Bunnie wiped a tear from her eye..but, it was in vain, as MORE took it's place.

"h-He shouted mah' name. but, before Ah' knew what was happenin..He knocked me on th' ground. Ah' looked up just in time to see him get shot (choke, sob) he was..he was blown APART! nuthin' more than a torso with an' arm!"

Bunnie's walls broke, and she began crying. "worse of it is..He was STILL Alive! but, he didn't stay that way fer' long."

Bunnie finally looked at Peter, her eyes red from her tears. "Ah' held his hand as he died..and, before he passed, he asked me to..to take care of his oly child."

Bunnie then gently touched Peter's nose. "YOU, Peter..he asked me to protect YOU." Bunnie then looked away, her eyes shut tight as tears escaped them "Ah' promised him Ah' would..an' then he died.."

Peter was speechless at this. Bunnie then took a deep breath, and continued her story.

"When we..g-got back, Ah' demanded to see the son whom Ah' swore Ah' would safeguard. They took me to this.."Metal Egg" thang. See, yer' momma was mortally wounded while tryin' to escape a SWATbot Siege year ago. an' they had to remove you from her body, or YOU would have died along with her.

They said you were kept in that 'artificial womb', and had been growing within it for nearly Three Years..an, as if it were destiny, you chose THAT moment to be "born."

Bunnie smiled warmly as she recalled the event. "Ah' remember..the first moment Ah' saw you. that pod opened up, and there you were: naked as a jaybird, an' no bigger than a puppy dog.

an' when you started t cry..Ah' took you in mah' arms, and held you close to me. an' in that moment..mah' heart just went to pieces. Ah' fell in love with you, an' from that moment on..you were Mah' child."

Bunnie took a moment to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Not a day goes by that Ah' don't think about yer' daddy..an' wonder if there was ANYthang Ah' could have done to save him.

But, Ah' also loved you with all mah' heart..an' did my absolute best to honor yer' daddy's wishes, and keep you Safe and Happy."

Bunnie looked down, frowning. "Ah'm sorry Ah' never told you any of this when you first asked me. Truthfully, Ah' was afraid you'd be angry, and hate me..like Ah've hated mah'self fer' so long.

But, you deserve ta' know the truth. an' if you are angry with me..then, all Ah' can say is that "Ah'm Sorry", an Ah' hope that you'll come to forgive me someday."

Bunnie then fell silent. she closed her eyes, and waited for Peter's response (expecting the worse)

but, her eyes shot open..as she felt a pair of tiny arms embrace her tightly.

"I love you, mommy." said Peter, softly

Tears flowed like a waterfall from Bunnie's wide, unmoving eyes. a torrent of emotions flooded within her.  
>Finally, she couldn't take it anymore..she took Peter into her arms, and hugged him tightly.<p>

she burst into tears as she embraced her son.

"Ah' Love you TOO, Baby!" cried Bunnie "Ah'll love you..FOREVER and EVER."

Peter smiled, tears in his own eyes. then, he spoke again. "Mommy?"

"Yes, Sweetheat?!"

"Can you sing me a lullaby?..just like you did when I was real little?"

Bunnie drew Peter back away from her and looked at him with loving, tear filled eyes. "YES, baby..of course Ah' will."

Bunnie once again tucked Peter into bed. she then began to sing in a soft, sweet voice.

"Come stop yer' cryin, it will be alright..Jus' take mah' hand, an' hold it tight.  
>ah' will protect you from all around you. Ah' will be here, don't you cry.."<p>

Bunnie gently touched Peter's cheek as she sang. brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Fer' one so small..you seem so strong. Mah' arms will hold you, keep you Same and Warm.  
>This bond between us..Can't be Broken. Ah' will be here, don't you cry.<p>

'cuz you'll be in mah' heart..Yes, you'll be in mah' heart. From this day on..Now, and Forever More."

Bunnie grabbed a nearby plush toy, and put it near Peter. almost like instinct, the boy grabbed the toy and nuggled it close.

Bunnie smiled as she continued her sweet song.

"You'll be in mah' heart..No matter what they say. You'll be here in mah' heart..Always."

Bunnie briefly thought back to her Uncle's harsh reaction to Peter..as well as Geoffery St. John, and a few other mobians that she knew who were against her raising Peter from the start.

but, she pushed their jeers out of her mind..and, continued to affectionately stroke Peter's messy hair.

"Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain.  
>Ah' know we're different but, deep inside us..We're not that different at all.<p>

Don't listen to them..'Cause what do they know? We need each other. To have, to hold. They'll see in time..Ah' know.  
>When destiny calls you, You must be strong. Ah' may not be with you. But you've gotta hold on.<p>

They'll see in time..Ah' know. We'll show them together, 'cuz.."

Bunnie looked, and say that Peter had already drifted off to sleep. the rabbit just smiled, and continued to sing to her slumbering child.

"Cause you'll be in mah' heart. Believe me, you'll be in mah' heart. Ah'll be there from this day on. Now and forever more.  
>Oh, you'll be in mah' heart..No matter what they say. You'll be here in mah' heart. Always..<p>

Alwaaays..Ah'll be with you. Ah'll be there for you always. Always and always..  
>Just look ooover yer' shoulder..Just look ooover yer' shoulder..Just look ooover yer' shoulder.."<p>

Bunnie leaned down and gave Peter a soft kiss on his head. "Ah'll be there..ALWAYS." finished Bunnie

Bunnie then sat up, and took a moment to look at Peter. the young human slept soundly in his bed. a vision of Peace and Tranquility.

Bunnie smiled, happy that she managed to tell her son the truth..and, her "perfect world" hadn't ended.  
>she now felt silly for keeping the truth from him, and being afraid of how he'd react.<p>

She should have know better than to doubt Peter.

Bunnie gently touched Peter's face one last time. savoring every precious moment of this. "good-night..mah' son. Ah' love you..SO MUCH."

Bunnie gave Peter one last kiss good-night. then, rose up from the bedside, and made her way for the door.  
>before leaving, Bunnie took one last look at Peter. smiling, she turned out the light..and, left her son in Dreamland.<p>

Aside from a few "unexpected surprises", the day had been a good one.

For Better, or Worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

** I wrote in the character 'Beauregard Rabbot.' who is a canon character from some recent Archie Comics issues of Sonic the Hedgehog, and really IS Bunnie's uncle and a Grandmaster of the Dark Legion.**

** I stretched the comics continuity in this story, but for the most part the drama between Bunnie and Beauregard is authentic.**

** Beau despises the Acorn Kingdom (and, by an extent the Freedom Fighters) AND, the D'Coolette family for some reason. and, REALLY doesn't like the idea of his niece being a FF, and married to Antoine.**

** Likewise, Bunnie dislike her uncle being part of the Dark Legion..who are just as bad as Robotnik (worse yet, in the comics, the Dark Legion later partner with Dr. Eggman. So..There you have it!)**

** The song I chose as Bunnie's lullaby may be a bit "overdone"..BUT, there is a good reason for that: It's a GREAT Song, and fits the situation perfectly.**

** So, again..I am writing it into a story.**

** As I said before: At heart, this is yet another "inerspecies" story involving a Human and Anthro. and, promotes diversity. though, instead of Romance, this is of Family.**

** Assuming this story is well recieved, I may do a sequel or follow-up story (and, BELIEVE ME..I have an idea for a second story or two.)**

** So, Read..Critique, and most of all: ENJOY.**


End file.
